A Rainy Evening
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Written by: Kirbygirl81, Ktabeau, Phoenixrei, AeonFrodo, Ivyclanmoonblossom and PyrosaurusX. What happens when two lawyers are left alone in an office late at night? Find out in A Rainy Evening!


Rain was hitting the windows in sheets, making the inside of Wright Anything Agency feel smaller and cozier than usual. The Wrights had taken off at the first sign of gathering stormclouds - Trucy had complained that bad weather would only make taking the bus more unpleasant than usual - but Apollo and Athena were left behind, as per usual, to finish the usual mound of paperwork.

"Maybe we should take off too," Apollo worried, glancing out the window and feeling unnerved by how black the midday sky was.

"But!" Athena protested, "you were the one who was all like…" She made her voice louder and deeper than usual, "'Blah blah blah, paperwork, blah blah, responsibility.'"

"That does sound like me," Apollo deadpanned.

"Exactly." Athena replied, going back to her paperwork.

"But it's looking pretty bad," He said glancing back at the window, "We might get rained in if we don't go now."

"Ugh! Apollo you're so uptight!"

"Athena, our apartment is thirty minutes away, what if we're stuck here all night?"

"So what. We'll go home in the morning."

He just groaned, "Athena, c'mon, it's late and we need to get home before the rain picks up anymore."

"Apollo! You need to lighten up! It's just some ra- Ah!" Some loud thunder had sounded, causing Athena to jump. "Okay, let's head back!"

As soon as the duo stepped outside, rain broke out into heavy droplets. Both of them decided it was a horrible idea to head home, so they ran back in. Apollo already appeared completely drenched by the rain, despite the short time they were outside. His antennae drooped over his forehead, and he could feel a bit of the gel running down on his face. Athena on the other hand just had her hair soaked.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea." Athena cheekily said in an I-told-you-so manner.

"No you didn't! Besides, if you agreed with me we could've left earlier and not be in this mess!"

"Apollo, don't be such a spoilsport. I said we could leave in the morning and still get ready for work."

"Athena, it's late and we're stuck here, what if it's still raining in the morning? We'll still be stuck here."

"Oh c'mon! I'm sure it won't rain that long! Lighten up! Besides, we could both use some extra time to work on paperwork anyway."

"I think you mean _you_ could use some extra time to work on paperwork. I'm almost done."

"Well… get completely done and then you can help me Mr. "I get paperwork done quickly and clean toilets" Justice."

Apollo turned his head slightly, "My toilet cleaning abilities are not related to this discussion. Plus, we've both been working for the same amount of time so why haven't you finished?"

Athena was about to respond when another clap of thunder resounded through the office. She jumped, and backed away slowly from the window. "We should probably get started. I need a distraction."

"All right. Let's get to work."

For the next several hours, the young lawyers tackled the mountain of paperwork. The heavy rain was still pouring down the streets of Los Angeles as they were scribbling on the documents, noticing it wasn't letting up. Out of curiosity, Athena stood up from the desk and approached the window. There, she witnessed something horrible.

The streets, as far as she could see, were completely flooded.

"Hey Apollo, you should really take a look outside."

He got up from his chair and looked out the window, "It's getting bad out there, Athena."

"No duh captain obvious." Athena replied, rolling her eyes.

Another loud crash of thunder filled the office, "Athena, if you want you can use the couch to sleep, I can just use the floor."

"Ugh Apollo, it's not like we're sleeping anytime soon."

"Still."

_Why is he suddenly not all grumpy? _She thought.

"It might be best if one of us keeps watch on what's happening outside, just in case the flooding gets worse and we're forced to move to higher ground or we have to evacuate the building. That way we'll be safe."

Athena thought Apollo was paranoid. They were at least three levels above ground, unless the water was rapidly rising or if the building could collapse, there wasn't much to worry about. She was more concerned if there was fresh water and food available to them around the workplace or on the dry floors of the building.

"Apollo, I'm going to check around the office to see if we still have some food in the office, okay?" She asked.

"Alright, I'll keep watch at the window."

"No, you're getting some water for us."

"Athena, Mr. Wright always has water in the fridge along with enough food for us." Apollo said trying not to sound blunt.

"True… But still!"

"Athena, let's just make sure that our phones are charged incase we need to call for help."

She walked over to where there phones were sitting, "Mine's charged enough, but yours might need a charge up."

"What's it at?"

"Forty percent."

He walked over to where the power strip in the office was and plugged in the charger that was in his pocket, "Can you toss me my phone Athena?"

"Sure." She said tossing him the phone.

He caught it and plugged it into the charger, "Alright, if your phone dies mine will be charged up."

"Perfect! Well I'm gonna see if Mr. Wright and Trucy have some sort of blankets somewhere in here."

"Alright, I'm going to make us some sandwiches or something."

"You're acting too much like a survival expert."

"I know a few things."

(O)

A few hours later it became midnight and Athena was having trouble staying awake, "Tiger, you can sleep if you need to."

"I-I'm fine Apollo! I don't need sleep!" She said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Tiger, I'll keep watch over things okay?"

"Fine." She said walking over to the couches that they had pushed together to make a make shift bed.

"I'll probably head to sleep in like an hour okay?"

"Alright, and I can scoot over so you can sleep up here- Gah! That came out wrong." Athena said flustered.

"Yeah, you're tired Tiger."

"You know what I meant." She mumbled.

"Yes I did, now get some sleep and if I really need to sleep on the couch-bed type thing I'll wake you up."

She nodded and soon fell asleep on the makeshift bed.

_Athena normally doesn't mess her sentences up, even when she's tired. I wonder what's up with her._

A few hours later Apollo walked over to the couch bed, and shook Athena awake, "Athena, wake up."

"Y-Yeah?" Athena said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you mind if I use the other side of the bed?"

"I don't mind! I don't want you to freeze on the ground!"

She scootched over, making room for Apollo.

"Thanks, Athena."

"No problem!"

(O)

In the depths of the cold night Athena scooted over closer to Apollo causing him to wake up, "Athena? What are you doing?"

"It's cold."

"And you're sure this will be warmer?"

"Yep! If we squeeze together!"

"A-Athena… a-are you sure we should be-"

"What? It's late and I'm feeling adventurous." She said with a wink that Apollo could barely see.

The perfect idea popped into his mind, he quickly pulled Athena into a kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but it was the smartest move he made all night.

"A-Apollo!" Athena shouted kind of quietly.

"What? It's late and I'm feeling adventurous."

This time the same idea popped into Athena's head and she ended up kissing Apollo back, placing her arms around his neck.

As they pulled away they were both smiling, and blushing but mostly smiling, "Apollo, I have something I've been meaning to say to you for a while now… I-I really like you more than just a friend and a co worker."

"Athena, I-I like you more than a friend and a co worker too."

"But what would Mr. Wright say?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't really care, Tiger, I love you and that's all that matters."

They snuggled closer together and fell asleep in each others arms.

(O)

The storm yesterday did quite a number on the streets of Los Angeles. Multiple roads were closed down due to the flooding, and there were a few power outages scattered throughout the city. Because of all the traffic, Phoenix was fifteen minutes late in arriving to work. It didn't help that the moisture caused Trucy to catch a cold and therefore had to be brought to the doctors' office first. To his surprise, the office was unlocked. Strange, considering he had the only key to unlock it. Not to mention, Apollo and Athena weren't anywhere in sight.

"Maybe they're late to work too?" Trucy suggested, her voice all raspy. "You really work them too hard, Daddy. You should give them the day off!"

"Trucy, the doctor said not to strain your voice." Phoenix simply responded as he went inside, effectively ending the conversation. "The lights are still on. Maybe…"

Before Phoenix could say anything, Trucy barged right into the room, not caring how loud she was being. As soon as she walked in however, she reared back in shock at the scene she had come upon.

"Daddy, you NEED to come see this."

Phoenix, curious at his daughter's strange behavior, went in to go see what she was looking at. All he noticed was Apollo and Athena lying together in the makeshift bed of the office, which was enough to cause him to spring into action.

"Trucy, cover your eyes!" He commanded, pulling his daughter close and placing a hand over her eyes as to prevent exposing her teenage sight from any vulgar images. That was when he realized that both of his proteges were still clothed, and everything was okay. "Oh...nevermind." Phoenix let go of Trucy.

"Shh! Both of you lower your voices. You'll wake them up!" Came a hushed voice. Pearl was coming from the kitchen with a tray of coffee cups in her hands.

"Oh, Pearls! What are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.

"I thought I'd come early to help reorganize this place. Then I saw _them_, and well…" She stopped as she let out a cute giggle, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "They looked so comfortable together, I just didn't have the heart to wake them up. You really do work them too hard, Mr. Nick."

Phoenix sighed as that was the second time he had heard that this morning. Trucy gave him an I-told-you-so smirk as she pulled out a camera.

"This is way too adorable to pass up." She commented. "I gotta get a picture of this."

"No, Trucy." Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder, a sign telling her to stop. "We should just leave them be for now."

"Aww…" Trucy pouted, but did as she was told.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast. I don't think they'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Okay!" The two girls yelled in unison, already making a beeline towards the door. Phoenix chuck

led as he turned to follow them out, but not before stopping to get another glance at the two sleeping lawyers. He wasn't really sure how he felt about relationships between coworkers, but he supposed he could make an exception...this time. He smiled to himself as he switched the lights off and gently shut the door. Pearls was still there, waiting for him.

"They really seem happy together. You know, Mr. Nick, you should really ask Apollo for advice." She stated.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Advice? For what?"

"On how to make more progress with your relationship with Mystic Maya of course!"

**EDIT: I kinda messed up the end XDD**


End file.
